


You May Have My Number

by homosociallyyours, rayvanfox



Series: Let the Sky Fall [5]
Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvanfox/pseuds/rayvanfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ridiculous chat flirting is ridiculous. and endearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You May Have My Number

Bond rarely logged into his work email unless it was absolutely necessary, but it was a slow day at the office. He’d already finished his After Action Report from last week’s mission, Tanner was too busy doing M’s job to commit to lunch, Eve was ignoring him because it was Tuesday apparently, and Q had uncharitably gone and taken a personal day without warning, so there was no one to keep him occupied. He’d resorted to a morning of working out and an afternoon of target practice, which had gone on longer than expected. And yet, M had scheduled a briefing at the very arse end of the day, so Bond was finally driven by boredom to spend his last hour actually sitting at his desk in front of the computer. He had about 50 emails highlighted to be deleted from his inbox unread when he heard a soft ‘ping’ and saw the chat window at the bottom of the screen pop up.

**Q:** BOND.

**Bond:** Q?  
Aren't you at home?

**Q:** We have to tlak about your comm device going down  
too frequent  
vry imporat  
IMPORTANT

**Bond:** 'Going down' being the operative words there.

**Q:** oh don't make me laugh  
or smile  
my whole face hurts

**Bond:** Why? What's the matter?

**Q:** dentist

**Bond:** Ah.  
Sorry

**Q:** had a root canal

**Bond:** Oh, hell. I'm very sorry to hear it.

**Q:** I am home, tkaing somemedicine for the pain  
pardon my typing

**Bond:** Ah, yes. I see...

**Q:** I think it's having a stronger effect than i;d have expected

**Bond:** I won't even ask what you are on.  
Don't tell me.

**Q:** I couldn't tell you if i knwe  
I just swallowed down what was in front of me  
and am now lying back recovering

**Bond:** But given that you weigh only about 7 stone*, I'm not surprised a good dose has knocked you flat.

**Q:** but i still have work to do.  
regardless of my position

**Bond:** Darling, you aren't going to get anything worthwhile done in your state.

**Q:** I can get plenty done  
just want me  
watch me

**Bond:** Ha. Your slip is showing.

**Q:** expect a few typos. i may regret this upon reading it tomorrow

**Bond:** And you must know that I do already. 

**Q:** owww smiling again  
stop it bond

**Bond:** ;)

**Q:** I must admit that i find your use of emoticons charming.  
and very apt.

**Bond:** It's only because you are hopped up on painkillers, but I'll take that compliment nonetheless.  
Mostly because it makes me grin like a fool. Which I probably am, to be my age and using emoticons.

**Q:** you should take my compliments

**Bond:** I will take your compliments and run with them, luv.

**Q:** running, that's right  
when you're running your ocmm doesn;t seem to workkkkkkk  
sorry  
drifted off

**Bond:** This is absolutely adorable and very hard to take seriously.

**Q:** i can't help the medicine  
you try getting a root canal, it's not very fun

**Bond:** Had one. In Kuala Lumpur. Don't talk to me about root canals.

**Q:** probably judt took a bootle of whiskey as your painkillers

**Bond:** Well, it was more like the local moonshine. But yes.  
Which also happened to be the only anesthetic they gave me.

**Q:** the tough way of doing things  
very rugged.

**Bond:** Not by choice. I prefer satin sheets to burlap sacking but you take what you can get when on a mission.

**Q:** satin sheets.  
i have those.  
very nice  
sof  
soft

**Bond:** The mental image of you in satin sheets is a marvelous one, dearie.

**Q:** drifting off again,  
i do apologise

**Bond:** Never apologise for something like this. I'm relishing it.

**Q:** i should read the bottle before i take another pill

**Bond:** You shouldn't take another pill for a good 4 hours at least.

**Q:** ahh, so you enkoy wathcing me loll about

**Bond:** Do you have an alarm or will you sleep through it? Do you have someone to look after you and dose you when you need it?

**Q:** vulnerable and incapable of coherent thought?  
terrible, bond. worse than i thought

**Bond:** And no, of course not. I just like seeing you with your hair down. You are trussed up so tightly at work.

**Q:** i'll take care of it  
everything is right here by the bed  
mmm, trusses.  
sorry.

**Bond:** Never be sorry.

**Q:** i really hope i forget this whole conversation happened once tomorrow rolles round

**Bond:** I won’t forget it. You have given me quite a lot to think about.

**Q:** dn't i alwaus?

**Bond:** I think about you more than I care to admit, yes, dear boy. You should sleep though. Don't try to do any more work, you'll just cock it up and you know it.

**Q:** spose yuor right.  
getting hard to focus on typing straight.

**Bond:** Go on. Close the computer. And have sweet dreams.

**Q:** i will. on both counts, uf ic can

**Bond:** Good. Goodnight, lovely.

**Q:** nightbond  
dreams

Bond succeeded in not signing off with a couple of exes and ohs, but only because he physically restrained himself. He logged off with a broad grin on his face and enticing images in his head, but only allowed them to linger for the length of time it took to climb the stairs to the eighth floor and walk down the hall to M’s office. When he greeted Ms. Moneypenny at her desk, being the professional he was, his mind was free of that most adorable distraction, and his face was as straight as his tie.

**Author's Note:**

> *note: a stone is a measure of weight equivalent to 14 pounds. (do the math)


End file.
